i had a sheild
by TomBydand
Summary: "a mysterious man visits the residents of HH. who is he, why is he here, and why is Hal afraid of him?" set post series 4  so here be spoilers  rated T because i'm parinoid. one shot for now.


**a mysterious man visits the residents of honalulu hights who is he, why is he here and why is hal afraid of him**

** first attempt at being human so please please please play nice. **

**i should be working on my merlin fic's but this plot elephant started stomping around so i had to write it. its set after series 4, i find it hard to believe this will actually happen so i'm naming it mild AU. also obviously it has spoilers up to the end of 4x7**

**i'm dyslexic so the odd slepping and gramma mistake may have slipped my notice, sorry. **

**i don't own being human or the characters (well i own the OC in this but other than him) hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**had a shield**

Mr Snow moved stealthily through the crowd towards the prime minister the other old ones were hidden in the out of sight ready to strike when the moment was right.

Snow smiled gently as he slit a police mans throat he sauntered up to the prime minister allowing his eyes to turn black and his fangs to show he walked faster laughing lightly as he reached the prime minister the people in the crowd with cameras started panicking seeing the blood covered man with their eyes but not their camera phones. "Your world is ours now, die quietly please I have migra..." his sentence stopped as he burst into dust. As the dust cleared a new vampire was stood next to the prime minister, but this one stood ready to defend the politician, he looked directly into a news camera. "Show no mercy, for they shall offer none!" there was a scream from the crowd as another cloud of dust exploded. Hal turned his gaze to where tom stood. The werewolf smiled at his friend. "Show no mercy!" he shouted. Somewhere else in the crowd someone else shouted the phrase, among a cloud of dust.

Hal turned towards the prime minister. "Sir, my name, is lord Hal. I am now the oldest vampire in the world, and I am telling you, my brethren have gone too far, I intend to restore order. I advise all of you to be careful. There are those like me. Who refuse to kill, who refuse to drink blood. Who abstain and strive to reclaim their humanity, find them, find the werewolves and ghosts and we will protect you. War has come, and I am truly sorry for that." He turned and walked off, leaving a prime minister struggling to keep his lunch and a terrified crowd of people. A vampire had just saved the prime minister from another one, and revealed the supernatural community's existence to the world.

* * *

><p>Annie stood over eve pacing back and forth, it had taken her until the last moment to realise what needed to change to stop future eve's world form happening at least she hoped she had. Hal, he was the key. Annie knew that now, and she was fairly certain that turning him into the figurehead of the revolution would change things enough, the ghost knew what ever world eve grew up in would be tough, but now she would not be alienated she would not be the only one saved the messiah child saved at the cost of a nation, she would have a team of people she would have an army from the start. "Because you are the war child aren't you. Yes you are you adorable little thing" eve smiled and grabbed for Annie's hand. That was the other thing they hadn't noticed to begin with. Eve wasn't as ordinary as they had first thought. She could see Annie. she could see ghosts, she cold sense supernatural's , Hal had said that when she was older she would be stronger than most, something about her being like a human wolf, she wouldn't ever shift with the moon but she would be at her strongest at the full moon. Annie was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening tom and Hal walked in followed by Alex. She was about to ask them how it went when Hal stiffened and someone started clapping behind Annie. She spun launching a stake at who ever it was. A man dressed in a blood red dinner jacket with black hair meticulously combed into a side parting was standing in front of the kitchen. He laughed lightly waving the stake aside.<p>

"Stakes won't work Annie he's already dead." Hal said his voice shaking.

"Bravo Harold, so nice of you to remember." Hals eyes went black and his fangs popped out. "

Shouldn't you be gone by now Malcolm?" The other three supernatural's followed the interaction each as confused as the other.

"Harry, harry, its simple really, I went away and I came back. you see I worked out what my unfinished business was, and I decided not to carry it out, turns out if your unfinished business is something awful you are, given a choice of doors, as it were." The man in red walked over towards Annie smiling, he barely smiled and Annie felt herself calm down and instantly like the man, it happened to Alex as well. "E's noh ah succubus is 'e?" tom asked Hal, the vampire in question shook his head it finally dawning on him.

"it would be incubus, and no he is quite the opposite. Ladies and gentleman I present to you, a type seven, an angel."

Alex broke out of her trance and laughed. "an angul? Hem? Where are hes wengs?" she asked in her Scottish accent. Hal rubbed his face and took a series of calming breaths. this is why he stayed away form others they asked such annoyingly bland questions. It was the new arrival who answered. his voice, now they had had a chance to notice it, was very similar to Hal's.

"wings are not entirely practical in a house." He said and Hal for the first time smiled a little. Suddenly the red dinner jacket splintered and folded out into a set of large wings. The angel tilted his head, exactly like Hal. "I am not a performing monkey" he muttered under his breath and it finally clicked. Annie was the one to say it though "oh god! You're related! Who are you?" she asked Hal and Malcolm locked eyes Each challenging the other to answer. It was the vampire who eventually answered.

"there were three of us siblings, I was the oldest my twin sister the middle child and my brother, Malcolm was the youngest." Hal looked at the angel. "when I was turned I killed my maker, and then I killed our entire community, it was delicious. my siblings ran though which was frightfully inconvenient. I caught up with them eventually, hidden in a church. But my brother oh my wonderful, crafty, little brother. He had found a werewolf and purposefully turned himself, but then the full moon came and he had to transform, I'm sure the plan was for him to turn my sister but she panicked and fled. Her screams and his howls made a wonderful symphony. I wanted to kill him as well but well, wolf blood is, troublesome." He stopped talking and Malcolm took over the talking, his wings now back in the shape of a jacket.

"he found a way to kill me eventually, but instead of a door I was stranded. So instead I followed my brother's path of destruction always one step behind I would guide his victims through their doors, eventually I realised that my unfinished business was killing my brother and erasing our blood line. our uncle had a family, and by the time I realised my unfinished business, our bloodline was around a thousand strong. I would have to find a way to kill a thousand people, innocents, on the off chance that they may have inherited my brother's sadistic ways. I refused, I continued to refuse and then." He waved his hand at himself.

There was an awkward silence before Mal perked up. he ran over and hugged Annie making her giggle and Alex look slightly jealous. "almost forgot why I was sent here silly me. Hal, you should know that what you just did has saved your soul, you are, well you are no longer considered one of them, and Annie you clever little thing, orchestrating it all and refusing to kill that darling little baby, you my dear are to be conditioned. Isn't that fun?"

"hang on what? Conditioned for what?"

"oh were you not listening? It has been decided that you should become like me. Fun right?"

Alex looked across at the vampire who was looking a little paler than usual she laughed breaking the silence. "is it compulsory for members of your family to be odd? Or is it just a coincidence." Hal and Mal both glared at her and refused to answer that question so she asked another. "why red? I thought angels were supposed to be white robed or something."

Hal chose that moment to study his brother more closely. "angels aren't supposed to be anything we aren't supposed to see them they hide even form us. Which leads me to believe brother dear is lying about something." Mal let out a bark of harsh laughter at the hypocrisy of his brother saying that. "technically I'm a fallen angel, your recent activity has lessened my past good deeds. through you seeking redemption some of my, funds, as it were, have been transferred to you. oh you'll be pleased to hear brother that you are no longer regarded as being one of them." Hal took a step back and sat down, this was all rather a lot to process and seeing his brother after a couple of centuries was, disconcerting.

"you didn't answer my question though, why red." Alex asked.

Malcolm leant against the wall staring intently at his brother. "I had a shield, a red one."

* * *

><p><strong>heh, in my head the 'show no mercy' slogan is interchangible. and hal has a brother, a red one. <strong>

**i may continue i may not. i dont know, also does anyone else remember the show tackleing why eve cansee annie? because they all say "she's just a child a normal child" but a normal child wouldnt see dead people. **

**alex and tom's words are phonetic so supposed to be spelt oddly, if i do continue i'll stop doing that because if you care enough to read a beign human fanfic then you likely know what they sound like already.**

**also i refer to angels as type seven because i'm assuming succubus/incubus are type five and their dads (deamons) are type 6(66?) so having angels as a type 7 seams right. right?**

**reviews would be lovely, if the whim takes you. **


End file.
